Orange Is the New Korra: Book 1 - Korsalami (18-up) WARNING: GRAPHIC
by FanFicThumber69
Summary: LEMON Korasami fan-fiction directly following the season finale of Book 4. Korra and Asami have discovered their true love and true calling... But what do they do about it? (MULTIPLE CHAPTERS POSTED.) What will their friends think? Will Korra be able to connect to her past Avatars again for help? And what will she do when everyone calls on her for the help? Book 2 in works!
1. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - WAC Off**

As Asami finished gargling Mako's bubbling hot firebending semen, she leaned back and bumped into the control stick and put the Satomobile into drive. The car began moving, so Asami sat onto the control stick and let it soak into her anus. She shifted her hips back and forth, trying to put it into third, but she couldn't get it to work.

Mako, currently blind (due to Asami stapling a picture of Mr. Sato's face onto his forehead), felt the car in motion. "Asami, where are we goin-" he got cut off as he felt three giant fury testicals get slammed into his mouth.

The stench was incredible, with every inhale he felt the hairs on the testicles snap off and travel down his nasal cavity. They were still bouncing from the sudden impact, and Mako was still gargling from the surprise. He blindly tried to finger his way up to try to figure out who it was. He felt skin, rough fur, smooth fur until…

"Wait, what is that?" He gasped, or rather choked, as he felt fabric, the same fabric he had worn around his neck all those years. "My scarf… Gran-gran?!" He removed the paper that was blocking his vision and saw the most stunning sight.

The car had crashed into Oogi, whose bison ballsack had broken through the windshield… and there… there it was… Gran-gran was lodged inside one of Oogi's many buttholes, halfway dangling out like a dingleberry.

Asami, now coming back to her senses, felt blood dripping from her forehead and glass shards inside her dank. She scooped the blood into her hands, crunched the glass into her cootch, and began making violent, bloody love to herself as she examined her surroundings to figure out where she was.

She glanced over at Mako's horrified face, looking at his dead grandmother's bloodied, broken, half-revealed body right in front of him.

Asami, with one hand, slowly reached over, hesitant, as if she was trying to comfort Mako but wasn't sure how. With her other hand, she pulled the scarf off of dead ol' granny and began choking herself with it.

Mako looked over at Asami in a blind rage, "ARE YOU REALLY WHACKING OFF TO THIS?"

Asami responded with a nod of pure orgasmic pleasure. Her lips curled back in a snarl, her legs trembling with bloodied goosebumps and her nipples coming into complete form.

In response, Mako reached over, grabbed her hair, and began repeatedly slamming her head into his dong.

"OH Y-ES! MA-KE ME S-UCK T-HAT FI-RE POL-E!" Asami screamed to the heavens in between slams as she whipped out her electric glove from under her seat. She placed her gloved fingers under Mako's droopy sack and began giving him the tickle experience of his life.

Every so often she would let out a shock from her glove into his hard, wobbling balls, and every time Mako would scream and pull another chunk of her hair out. Mounds of hair came crumbling into Asami's lap, but she loved it.

_It's time. _Mako was about to climax, and he began thrusting as hard as he could into Asami's throat. _Faster, Faster, FASTER!_

She gave him another shocker during his finishing thrust, but instead of semen coming out, he lightning bent the shock out of his thrusting fourteen inch penis straight into Asami's brain.

Everything went black. No longer could Sato's daughter see the distinct details of Mako's schlong and his dead grandmother lodged within Oogi's pulsing anus.

It was done.

Asami was now a brain-dead, bald faggot.

* * *

><p><em>Hurr durr durrr nuggggggg…<em> Asami thought as she spit out Mako's remaining semen from her mouth.

"That was good to me… but it also reminded me of why we broke up in the first place…" Mako said, cleaning off his semen and saliva-soaked dong. "It's because you are too horny Asami, just horny all the time… And after a while my penis just needs a break, you know? It's literally getting skin scraped off from too much friction."

"Hurnnnnghhh…" Asami replied, sticking her finger up her nose.

"Okay, I'll see you around then, Asami! And really… I did have a great time." He winked to her as he crawled over her to exit the non-totaled side of the car, slapping her in the face with his rod on his way out. A proper, fiery mushroom stamp goodbye.

Asami watched him leave, plucked a winner from her left nostril and began feasting.

* * *

><p>Korra slid her face out from under the orgy pile, spitting out some pubes that fell into her mouth.<p>

She sat there staring at them, thinking about it. She licked her lips, collected the fallen pubes, shoved them back into her mouth, and swallowed them. She felt the hairy texture slide down her throat and collect in her pipes. She began hulking forward and gagging. Suddenly, she popped a hairball out onto Bolin's thinly trimmed chest. He was asleep.

Korra got up and moved her way out of the pile of exhausted sweaty bodies. When suddenly it hit her.

_Wait a second… I'm back! I'm back in my own body again! Aang must have fulfilled all of the sexual fetishes he set out to do! Does this mean he finally got back at Katara...?_

Korra had to walk like she had just dismounted a horse-lemer, because perhaps she just had... She wandered outside, stepping over all the bodies laying on the floor.

_There are hundreds of them, THOUSANDS of them. Everyone in Republic City must have gotten in on this orgy,_ she thought to herself as she slipped on a puddle of semen.

She made her way downtown, everything was so peaceful. Everything except her tumultuous, pounding heart.

_Even after all this time… I still don't know who I am… Am I a lesbian or not?! Why am I so conflicted?! I just wish a sign from the Creators would come down and tell me who I am!_

Suddenly a newspaper descended from the heavens bearing an article titled "'Korra is a dyke' CONFIRMED BY CREATORS!"

Korra picked up the news article and read, "...I think if you go back and rewatch it without a hetro-sexual lense you will see that Korra has been gay for two books now." Korra dropped the newspaper and creamed her panties.

"THIS IS IT! I KNOW WHAT I AM NOW. I'VE JUST BEEN LOOKING AT MYSELF THROUGH A HETROSEXUAL LENSE. IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!" she yelled into the empty streets of the postorgasmic city.

And with that, she immediately got naked and ran to find Asami.

* * *

><p>She found Mako naked bandaging up his skinned off penis and balls in an alleyway. <em>It must be hard for him to have a casted up arm and crotch.<em> Korra thought as Mako looked up and noticed her for the first time.

"Korra! It's been so long!" Mako announced waddling over to her with his pants around his ankles. He was definitely doing a penguin. Korra could see his half-chub rocking back and forth like a grandfather clock, she caught herself drooling at the sight of it.

_NO, STOP. I'm attracted to Asami. I'm gay, and that's final!_ she convinced herself as she reached over and gave Mako the sickest handy.

"OW, Korra, I'm bleeding!" Mako said with a grin that said: "Let's F***."

* * *

><p>After Korra pulled herself off of Mako's ridiculously long, sharp, erect penis, she asked him, "Have you seen Asami anywhere? I have to talk to her." She was secretly trying to distract herself from the fact that she had just done hetero sex.<p>

_That's the last time. I know what my destiny is now._ She reassured herself once more.

Mako looked over at her to respond, "Oh yeah, we banged it out in her dead dad's car... Oh, and also, Oogi and my grandma are dead."

"MAKO! You player!" Korra said while gently flicking his tip sarcastically. "Okay, it was great seeing you, I gotta go find her now."

Korra left in search of her, she looked through alleyways, in buildings, in the pro bending arena, stepping over sweaty, naked, semen covered bodies everywhere she went…

_Where did she go?!_ _The only place I haven't looked yet is… the SPIRIT PORTAL OF COURSE!_ Korra excitedly jumped in joy, making her water break.

* * *

><p>She found Asami there, in a wheelchair, in front of the Spirit Portal.<p>

"Asami… what are you doing here? And why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Durrrrrrr nerrrrgbhhhhhh…" Asami managed to say through her drool-soaked mouth.

"I have to tell you something, Asami… It's serious…" Korra said, sitting next to brain-dead, bald, faggoted Asami. "I'm pregnant."

"Durpy durp durp… guhhhhhhhh blerp…" Asami said in response.

"But don't worry, I'm going to get rid of it, I can't be a full-blown dyke if I'm pregnant. I have to do this to prove it to myself." Korra said bravely.

"...durrrrrr!" Asami snorted out, cross-eyed.

And with that, Korra laid Asami on the floor, belly up.

"I know how much you wanted your poo fetish wet dream to be fulfilled… and how hesitant I was… Well, I want you to know that I'm all in now." And with one wave of her arms, Korra threw out the zygote from her snatch onto Asami's stomach with fetusbending. The baby was black. It was Kai's.

Asami squirmed in pleasure with the poop colored baby on her stomach. She began thrusting, creamed herself, and smiled through her drool-covered lips.

"I love you Asami," Korra whispered.

"Durk doodoo…" Asami replied in pleasure as Korra waved her arms, preparing to pull out the twin.

**終 わり**

_**Author's Note:** It has been incredible writing the first part of Korra and Asami's sexual adventures following the original 'Legend of Korra' series. Where the creators may have failed, we fully believe that we have prevailed. Thank you for joining us for this inspiring, eye-opening experience. I know our sexualities have been tested even just through the writing of this book._

_As you can see, however, the chink words above state 'The End.' But is it, truly? Please tune in shortly and turn your way to our Book 2 release. It will be titled** "Orange Is the New Korra: Korra's Gump." **It's gonna be a good one, folks. Have a wonderful night._


	2. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Fuckening**

The sun glittered on the edge of the great harbor that rimmed the strong metropolis that was Republic City. The clouds, like dots from an ink pan, were splashed with the brightest hues of purple and gold from the setting sun. The waves rocked ever so gently against the shore nearest to the Spirit Portal as a flock of beaver gulls winged their way across the rippling, azure surface. The mountains, dyed in their lush pink, purple, and blue hues, rippled ever so gently in the distance, screaming bisexual-flag symbolism, as if God himself had forced Korra and Asami's queefers together together.

The world was at peace. The war was over. Republic City was calm.

Yet… Every fiber of Korra's innermost being was quaking.

_What… Am I?_

Avatar Aang was still inside Korra, both literally and figuratively, as she walked her way up the winding staircases of Air Temple Island, Asami following just slightly behind.

_What am I doing here? Have I made the right decision? Did I just lose part of myself when I humped the living crap out of Juicy, that snotty bison… Was it bad for me to use his phlegm as lube for Asami's strap-on salami? I'm LESBIAN, right? Why would I enjoy such a massive, fury whacker being rammed up my pooter hole, then? What's WRONG with me?!_

As she continued to question herself and her rock-hard morals, the stability of which was only bested by a rock-hard d***, Aang walked her body into the main hall of the air temple.

_I can tell you're a little flustered by all this, Korra,_ Aang whispered from the depths of her soul, _But I must tell you two things. One, thank you so very much for allowing me to use your body like a sex toy. You are like a mighty python dildo, a beautiful breed I crafted in my Penis Prairie. Thank you. Two, things are about to get even more raunchy. Prepare your anus._

And with that, Avatar Aang blew the door to the central room open, kicking it harder than Zaheer boned Sparky Sparky Boom Woman in the middle of that Air Nomad shrine.

No one was there!

The door bounced slowly back into place as Asami grabbed Korra's right butt cheek, stepping up beside her, "Where is everyone? Where's the orgy you promised? Aang… I'm… I'm so hot, and I need action NOW."

Korra was about to answer when Aang wheeled her body around and tackled Asami to the ground. In a matter of seconds, Aang had torn every inch of clothing from the woman's titillating body, EVERY pun intended, and had waterbended every ounce of milk from Asami's ripe hooters.

"DO ME WITH MY OWN MILK, AANG. SHOW ME HOW YOU CAN BE THE LAST QUEEFBENDER!" Asami screamed through horny, gritted teeth as the last drop tore from her erect titay, making a satisfying _shurunk _sound as her powder puff, now empty, sagged back into its resting place atop her heaving chest.

"You don't have to ask me, again," Aang slobbered as he dropped another warm, glowing turd onto Asami's stomach. "Just let me rub this in with my tiny bum while I bend your milk into perfection."

Korra couldn't complain, the show was incredible. Looking through her own eyes, Korra saw her hands flowing back and forth, bouncing between slapping a naughty breast and milkbending. Her body moved on its own, smearing the brown paint across Asami's tummy. All of it, every single sexual bit of it, was so incredible to see.

But… She couldn't feel a thing of it. Aang had gathered every single nerve in her body for himself. For his own pleasure.

_Am I doing the right thing? I… I wish I could feel all of this. Asami's such a banga banga, but… I don't get to feel this! Am I being philanthropic or just stupid? C'mon, Korra! Figure this out!_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a moaning squeal as Aang finished milkbending a rapturous, ribbed dildo and plugged it all the way into Asami's coocoo. Korra felt herself squirm pleasurably as the last milky white testicle, jiggling angrily, slipped all the way up into Asami's roaring butterfly.

Even though the wriggling dildo disappeared, Aang continued to bend it around inside her snatch, and Korra saw Asami's poop-covered stomach bulged. _He's reached her uterus! Aang has successfully waterbended a milk dildo all the way into Asami's uterus! The legends foretold of this!_

As if in response to such a momentous, prophetic instant, a tiny little chirrup sounded from Asami's baby hole. Aang squealed with delight and stopped waterbending the milk dildo, his hands quickly forming the motions of airbending. No air seemed to move differently throughout the room, however. _What is he airbending?!_

"Oh… OH KORRA!" Asami's body contorted beneath the conjoined Avatars, her groin lifting towards the ceiling in pleasure. "BEND MY QUEEEEEEFS!"

_There's no way… There's no way!_

Now the true power of Avatar Aang shone. Not only had he milkbended, but now he was also queefbending. Not just any queef, however, but the smallest, sweetest, sexiest of queefs. It now floated in a perfect sphere before the two of their conjoined shapes.

"KOOOORRRA!" A booming voice cut across the room, emanating from the stairwell in the corner.

Aang stopped cold in his tracks - the queef ball dissipating into the dusty air temple, the frozen milk dildo still stuck in Asami's tight vajayjay - and turned toward the source of the voice. Asami moaned, pawing at her crotch as the airbender caused Korra's body to stand up.

She heard herself say, "Ten… Tenzin?!"

_Was that shame or excitement that caused Aang's voice to shiver as it came out through my busty throat?_

"_What_ is the meaning of this?!" The airbender nomad, his blue arrow gang tat furrowed alongside his angered brow, strode into the room with his cloak swirling behind him. "Explain yourself!" he bellowed before Aang could mumble an answer.

Korra's mind began to reel, however, for, despite Aang's hardest attempts to get Korra's voice to function, he only managed to gasp out a breath before Tenzin's long, sweaty schlong forcefully rammed its way all the way to the back of her throat.

Before Korra could even blink, the air nomad had flung his cloak off to reveal his white, butt-naked, tattooed body beneath; and before she could finish gasping, he had slapped his eighteen inch dinger to life, air bent a puff of oxygen across his gooch, and beautifully leapt across the remainder of the room to land his flag in the moist, gaping foreign land that was her mouth.

She felt Aang writhe for an instant within her, then his voice boomed out around Tenzin's pulsating rod, topping Asami and Tenzin's combined orgasmic tones, "I'VE WAITED A CENTURY FOR THIS MOMENT! I'M F***ING MY GROWN CHIIIIILD!"

Tenzin was only able to pump his peeper in and out of Korra's mouth two and a half times before another voice kicked its way into the sexual orchestra, "TENZIN! Korra…? ASAMI?!" Pema stepped lightly down the last stair. "I thought… I thought I heard something. Is… Is this a joke? Is this some magical dream?!" Rohan let out a small cry as his mother shifted his tiny baby weight in her arms.

Tenzin coughed, extracting his dong, dripping with saliva, from Korra's mouth, and said, "Pema… It's not. It's not what you think."

"Oh I know _exactly_ what I think!" and with that, the frail, beautiful woman tossed her four year-old child from her arms, slamming its soft head into a pillar beside her, and wrenched her conservative robes from her body to reveal a Leather Mama outfit, rusty chains and all, adorning her. "Pema's here with a poontang ready for some poonana!" The chains latched onto her nipples rattled noisily as Rohan's dilapidated body slid across the semen-covered floor.

The ravenous four-way orgy only lasted a minute and a half, and only three of them were able to explosively orgasm before they were rudely interrupted by another noise.

"Korra! You're home!" It was Bolin! He was walking down the stairs with Opal at the lead, and it looked like they were playing a game of wheelbarrow down the steps.

_Such a silly couple_, Korra thought as Pema pulled the leather bondage strap from her eyes and let the steel bit slide from her sore mouth. _I'm glad to see they've maintained some semblance of innocence._

"Wait… Korra… Asami? Tenzin?! PEMA!?" Bolin had finally separated the pile of writhing limbs from one another and realized the truth behind the coitus occurring just beneath him. He faltered with Opal's legs for a moment before recollecting himself.

Korra bit down on her lip, feeling remorse for having to act this way in front of the young couple, only newly reunited in a stage past 'hatred acquaintanceship.'

But Bolin spoke again before any of them could answer, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS SEND ME AN INVITE?!"

It was at that moment that Korra's vision was able to clear up. She shook her head once to clear it even more. What she saw she could not believe.

Bolin hoisted Opal's legs up once more. He was holding them just above the knee, grasping onto her sinewy thighs with his coarse hands. They were both butt-cheek naked. Opal's muscular arms held her upper body up, but they shook just enough to produce the perfect amount of jiggle physics on her petite yet perky tootoos. Above her waist, the two bodies seemed to conjoin, and Korra realized that was because Bolin's earthbending dong was rammed fully into Opal's tender bum.

She moaned pleasurably as they took a conjoined step forward, performing the sexiest wheelbarrow relay race of all time. "We were practicing our sex moves upstairs," she whimpered through clenched teeth. Bolin's chode must have been gigantic, "When we heard a commotion. We couldn't stop, but we wanted to see what was happening."

Bolin nodded, his one, tight Jew curl bouncing like a twenty cent Vietnamese hooker on his head, more puns intended, "You guys! You would be so impressed with me! I learned how to lava bend my sperm! I don't know how it works and it seems like some sort of magic that shouldn't work but…" He gazed down the length of the naked gun that was Opal resting on the cock, "She likes a fiery hot orgasm. It doesn't hurt you, does it schnookums?"

"It does… But it lights the passion deep within my soul for more, you earthbending demi-god. Ladies and gentlemen, Bolin was not born an earthbender for nothing. His sack feels like a bundle of boulders when he slaps me in the face with it."

"Sure does!" By now the quad-legged sex-mobile consisting of the two of them had reached the still-squirming pile of orgasming bodies upon the floor in the center of the screwing stadium. "Mind if we join in?"

At that moment, Pabu poked his head out of Bolin's clenched anus and coiled his way around the man's body, tickling multiple gooches as he went.

Everyone laughed heartily as the sun poked its last dying rays through the bountiful windows on the majestic Air Temple Island.

Then one of the most incredible orgies went down. Pema went ham on Korra's Avatar anus with her all-leather strap-on, Asami filled Korra's donut with a slab of meat while she breathed deep the scent of the avatar's armpit pubes, Bolin kept his dinger in Opal's butt while simultaneously whacking off to the show and receiving a blower from the newfound airbending Opal (an astounding feat in of itself), Tenzin tea-bagged Korra's ravaged back with his poofy airbender nuts, Pabu snorted pube dandruff from every crotch he could get his furry nose to, and Rohan tried his hardest to crawl to the nearest telephone to make a call for medical attention for his definitive concussion and hemorrhaging.

_THIS is what I am, _Korra thought excitedly. The bonding, the love, the passion, the sex. It was what fueled her. There was just the right balance of penis and vagina. Just the right mixture of sexual body fluids. Aang had lost the ability to keep all of Korra's stimulated nerves to himself, and the constant orgasms flowed over her in waves, now. _I live for orgies like THIS. This does not detract from who I am. I am no less of a dyke because of this. I am powerful. I am strong. I am well-endowed. I am a true, ordained Sexitar._

And finally, the young avatar felt peace within her chest, even though it was currently being sucked dry like a slurpee by Meelo. He had snuck in like a proper pre-teen boy. It was good to see him, again.

All the while, Avatar Aang, still deep inside Korra's snickerdoodle, sighed a deep, hearty, pleasure-filled sigh. It had all been worth it.

Airbending a nearby mover camera until it rested at the perfect angle, he began recording what would go down in history as one of the most awe-inspiring orgies to hit the mover screens.

He just couldn't wait till he could show Katara. That dirty, good-for-nothing, bony-

"Korra...? Asami?! Tenzin?! Pema?! Rohan?! Bolin?! Opal?! Pabu?! MEELO?!"

Everyone froze. The silence was more deafening than a Firelord Fart.

All heads, including penises, slowly turned to the door leading from the great main hall. There, standing outlined by the pale moonlight shining across the bay, was Mako.


	3. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Imaginary Banging with Enemies**

Asami was finishing scooping up Korra's glowing pooplets from her chest. She had never felt poopoo so warm, it was like sticking a lavalamp up in between her teets.

"That was so good… so, so good to me." She looked at Korra, who was still floating above her in a glowing trance, her butthole perfectly aligned above Asami's chest. "Come on… lay another egg on me… I need it."

Suddenly Korra's butthole widened into a gaping hole. Light burst out from above onto Asami as if she were being abducted, and she swore she could hear whispers coming from inside, calling her, beckoning her. She stood up, sticking her neck inside Korra's white blistering anus, and there inside of her anus was… Bum-ju's decaying paw…

_It must have given her good luck._

That was the last thing she thought of as Korra's butthole tightened back up around Asami's neck. It was choking her, suffocating her… and she liked it. Asami blindly reached around and found her salami. She plugged it into herself as quickly as possible. The haste, the pressure, the stench, it was all so orgasmic to her.

Suddenly Korra's inner-anus began pulsating.

_It's happening. _

Asami closed her eyes, tilted her face upwards, opened her mouth, and began chirping as pounds of fecal matter rained down onto her mouth.

_Momma bird is good to her babies. _

After a few moments of pure pleasure, the poop stopped falling. Suddenly the white emanating glow went out; it was just a dark anus. Asami sat in confusion in the dark for a moment when Korra's weight suddenly came crashing down onto her shoulders. She was no longer levitating, she was out of the Sexitar State.

* * *

><p>Asami could only hear muffled sounds through Korra's skin and muscle. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "You are going to have to airbend a fart and shoot me out Korra! It's the only way!" She could hear Korra huff and puff faintly. It began getting warmer, hotter, unbearably hotter. Asami could feel Korra's anus loosen around her neck as she shot her head out and gallons of crap sloshed everywhere. She was free.<p>

"I'm sorry Korra, I know you don't like to do butt stuff… I just couldn't think of any other way to quench my thirst for my fetish." Asami shamefully said, covered in decay.

"That was… that was amazing… I've never felt that filled before." Korra said still trying to close her foot wide anus. "...and I'm not Korra, I'm Aang… and you... you are going to do that again."

* * *

><p>"Wow, I never would have imagined how great it feels to get my butt pounded. All I had growing up was an arrowed up boner that Katara never wanted to touch. I always wondered what it would be like to ram my air-glider up inside myself." Aang said as 34s of his glider was being inserted into his anus by Asami.

"And how does it feel? We have a solid sixty inches shoved up there, I don't want to go any further and hurt you." Asami said while sliding it up.

"I can take it, insert the whole thing. I want to get lost in it, I already can't move or I'll die, so I might as well go as far as I can. Besides, this is Korra's body, and does it look like I give a F***!?" Aang managed to gargle in short breaths.

Asami seemed unsure, but he was the legendary Avatar… so she felt she owed him the respect to honor his wishes. She pulled the glider out as fast as she could, splitting it and ripping thousands of splinters inside and out of Korra's a**hole. Aang screamed in pleasurable agony, but had no time to speak before Asami wound back up and thrusted the entire staff-glider back inside him with the force of five lion turtles. She heard the glider twist, pop, and snap as it tried to force itself through Korra's bodily tunnels.

Aang let out shortened breaths as gallons of blood and pus came broiling out of Korra's anus in an angry rage. Her snatch began to bubble as if it were the foaming mouth of the entire Kyoshi Village. Asami screamed at the sight, ripped her own underwear off and began viciously rubbing her great divide.

Aang tried to look down at his borrowed body, but the glider was stuck inside him. He couldn't move. "Asami, you have to be a good girl and break the glider inside me… I can't move otherwise."

Without a second thought, Asami took her hand out of her cooter, jumped, and landed with all of her force on Korra's stomach. The sound of breaking wood, bones, and muscle screeched throughout the entire spirit world. Suddenly blood and pus was no longer spurting from Korra's anus, but cream instead. Asami grabbed the disfigured glider and pulled it from Korra's anus, however, only half came out… but Asami paid no attention, she immediately stuck it into her pleasure tunnel to finish her round.

The spirits looked down upon them, covered in saliva and fecal matter… and they grew horny. The spirit portal sensed the spirit's horny activity and the sphere below the spirit portal's beam duplicated creating two balls below the long, long beam.

Basically, it looked like a giant glowing D***.

* * *

><p>As they got clothed again, Asami looked over at Korra's bloody exhausted body, speaking to Aang, "So, now what do you want to do Orphan?"<p>

"First, I'm not an orphan, I'm a monk so NONE of us have parents that keep us. Second, I'm thinking about going back to the real world… to republic city." Aang said crossing his legs.

"Whatever, Orphans have no relatives, your entire race was murdered so you have no one. Same thing, c***-bender. Why do you want to go to Republic city anyways?" Asami replied turning her wet underwear inside out to wear again.

Aang longingly looked over to the portal, "Because I have unfinished business to take care of…" he trailed off as his bean hardened when he glanced over and saw the giant erect spirit portal.

This was the final nail in the proverbial hard-on for Aang, he released his seed, which in turn made all the spirits watching release their seed, which in turn made the giant spirit portal dong release it's massive load all over the spirit world.

It rained over all the land, and Asami was ready, she pointed her head towards the sky and began chirping mouth agape. The semen landed all over her body, in her eyes, and up her nose. The lands were covered in a semen like snow.

She didn't have much time to wallow in it before Aang looked over at her and said, "Hey, will you go penguin sledding with me?!"

He grabbed a spirit penguin by it's snout, crammed it into his butthole, sat onto it's neck, crushed it down, and started sliding on it's crushed vertebrae down the semen covered hill. Asami followed behind him, jizzing the entire way. They both sledded at high speed towards the spirit portal dong.

Right before they slid through the portal Asami heard Aang shout out one last thing at the top of his lungs, "I'M FINALLY GONNA F*** MY CHILDREN!"


	4. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Lesbian Request Accepted**

The world felt like it exploded in a glorious ball of light as Korra's elbows sunk all the way into her gaping pooter.

All that time, all that effort, all those years hiding in the depths of her own soul… They'd all been worth it. So worth it for this moment right now.

This felt like nothing else. Nothing compared. Not straight-up murdering Sparky Sparky Boom Woman's face. Not knowing that Amon got murder-suicide ravaged by his own brother. Not comet-slamming Zaheer four feet into the ground. Not watching Meelo give a slopper to Kuvira on her Iron Giant.

As her two humeruses began to wriggle into her donut, the light around Korra fully enveloped her and she felt herself melding with her inner Sexitar Spirit.

* * *

><p>The world went white.<p>

Blinding light.

One blink.

Still too bright.

Two blinks.

Everything around Korra was hazy, the lines around their shapes stretching and fading into the air that engulfed them. A snake shape slid past in front of her, brushing up against her soggy legs before it slithered between her quivering butt cheeks.

_Where… Where am I? Who are you?! What are you doing? Oh-h-h-h…_

Her Sexitar Spirit pulsed even stronger as the creature's voice boomed through her, emanating from her anus, _I am everything you have hidden away. I am your strength. I am your passion. I am your lust. I am your inner lesbian. I am the original Firecrotch Bender. _

Korra started quivering… Ecstasy and excitement filled her chest. She knew who this was. _You… You're Avatar Roku's secret butt buddy. You're… Fang!_

The world around Korra began to become crisp, but the pulsing between her plump thighs did not lessen. Fang coiled around in front of her, eyeing her with his monstrous yellow orbs.

_Mmm… I am surprised you already know me. And that you know of Roku and my furry affair. Few do… Few are enough in touch with their Sexitar State to sense my presence._

Korra couldn't control herself. She laughed, _I'M in touch with my spiritual side?! But… Fang! I'm dumber than a platypus bear AND the penguin sledding in episode one!_

_Dumb?! _Fang seemed offended. _No, my sweet Korra. You are strong. You are what the Avatar line has been waiting a millenia for. A woman, defining herself, strong against the desires of men, defending against their intrigue… You, my sweet Korra, are the first true…_

His voice faded off as he looked into the distance.

_What am I? Who am I?! I've been so confused by myself for years! _Korra began to rise from the ground, but Fang gently nudged her back by poking one teet with a large talon.

_No… No you must find out from someone else. Someone wants to talk to you._

As Fang glided away from her and Korra blinked her eyes clear of her orgasmic tears, she could finally see the world around her - the incredible world of the Avatar Spirits and all their horny sexual souls.

As far as her eye could make out, Korra saw a grassy, white plain. She hoisted herself up onto her feet, grasping at the grasses around her. When she did this, however, she gasped… For she was grasping none other than a long, clear dildo!

_Looks like you've landed in the right place, huh?_

Korra wheeled around, dropping the flowing dildo from her hand as a young, bald boy sped towards her, humping a ball of air just a few feet above the sea of waving penises. His smile split the bottom half of his pale and pure face, separating it from the bright blue arrow on his forehead. Somehow, deep within her sexual spirit, Korra knew that he got those tattoos simply so that he could more easily find his crotch when bating in the mirror.

And then it clicked. She knew who wanted to talk to her. She knew who this boy was.

_The great Avatar Aang?!_

_The one and only! _He humped his ball of air twice more, letting its blowing sphere puff up his glowing blue pubes before he hopped down into the grasses beside her. _And you are the great Avatar Korra, huh?_

Korra caught her breath in her throat. _You know who I am? I'm… I'm so hon-_

_Oh hush you! Of COURSE I know who you are! You're my heir! You're completing my legacy! I've watched you this whole time, ever since the moment your little colored bum popped out of your mum! And, let me tell you, you've added some quality material to my spank bank during your lifetime._

Korra felt herself blush, at least, in whatever way that her intangible spirit could blush. _The pleasure's all been mine, Avatar Aang._

_No! _The boy looked so sympathetic as he said this, _The pleasure's _aaaaall _been mine. Trust me. Now! If I may so rudely ask, what are you doing on my farm property?_

_This? _Korra looked around her at the glowing field of floppy dildos, brushing the head of a shorter one as it nudged at her waist. _These are all yours?_

Aang laughed a hearty, prepubescent laugh and nodded, _Why yes! Yes they are. Welcome to Penis Prairie! Planted each and every one of these dongs myself. Each one's at least three and a half feet tall, already, and this crop's only been growing for a week! They do get used up quite quickly by the other Avatars, though…_

Aang seemed to drift off to some beautiful wet dream for a short time, but quickly snapped back.

_Anyways! Enough about that! Enough about me! Let's talk about you!_

Korra was still confused. _What about me?_

_Well you're _HERE_! You're here in the Sexitar Spirit Realm! Which means that you've activated your own Sexitar State, a mighty feat, I might add, by performing an Avatar-bate. I didn't make it here till I was sixty-nine, great year by the way, and I had to use three boxes of Avatiagra to get here! As I'm sure you've figured out, Katara's wiry, old hands couldn't help me out. All had to be on my doing and such. Bloody good boner-bender she was, though..._

Korra had to interrupt him before she lost control and went at herself again, _I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, but… I'm still so confused. How did I get here? How am I talking to you? I thought I gang-banged the living hell out of the Avatar connection when I had that sex-fest with Raava!_

_You did, Korra! You royally screwed up a great thing, you did. But! This is the Sexitar Spirit Realm. This is a different place! See these hundreds of thousands of dildos? Couldn't have them showing up in the same scene as my flashbacks, you know? Kiddies and all that crap. _

Korra looked around her once more, noting the beautiful crop Aang had yielded, then nodded, _Okay, okay… That makes sense. So, I know how I got here. I know that my arms are all the way up my donut in the real world, I know that I have entered the Sexitar State, and I know that my young age for doing that is incredible, but… Why do you truly want to talk to me? What can I do? Lowly lesbian me… What can I do?_

Aang seemed to calm for a moment, though his tiny chode never did, and breathed deeply before saying, _Korra… Your presence here is an incredible thing because… Although each and every Avatar for past millenia has been just as horny as you… We've never been as accepting of our own sexuality as you are. Korra, you are the first lesbian Avatar. You are strong, you are forceful, and you know what you want._

As Aang paused, a breeze flowed over the Penis Prairie, causing a few of them to ejaculate their soft, white pollen into the air to be carried far, far away.

Korra began to feel a sense of truly how important she would be for all the other Avatars, but she had to ask, _So… Why do you need me? What am I?_

_You… You, my beautiful young woman, are a dyke, Korra. And we need you… To do what we cannot and could not do._

Korra's head reeled with the realization, but she pressed on. _Avatar Aang? What do you need me to do?_

_Bang every chick and dude we could never be inside. Within the mortal world _AND _the Spirit World._

* * *

><p>Korra sat in the bright corner of Avatar Kuruk's sex dungeon, watching the ever-repeating image of Ummi being ravaged by Koh the Face Stealer.<p>

It was a strange scene, and Korra didn't know how Kuruk got off to it, but… Seeing as she just had a three-way with a butterfly dragon and a human, she couldn't judge.

_You're worried about losing her, aren't you?_

Kuruk poked his hulking, water tribe head through the doorway, quickly followed by his other head with a face. The first head was quickly tucked away as Korra stood up.

_No worries, no worries! You're not in trouble. I understand if you want a peep show. She's been dead a long, long time. Figured, 'Why just mope around all day? Better start using these tears for something useful! Like lube.' Shame is, the only image I have of her is when she was completely butt-torn by that Face Stealer. Good thing I'm into that stuff… You, though! Why might I find you here of all places?_

Korra tried not to be flustered, but she answered, _I just… Needed to be alone, I guess._

_And running off for three years wasn't enough time alone for you? Don't worry! Not judging. I'd grow horny if I was alone for three years, too. That's why I came to talk to you._

Korra looked up at him as he sat beside her, plopped out a bottle of Avatasoline, and went to work on himself.

_I know tweener Aang out there went pretty ham at you with all those requests. I just wanted to apologize for him. He didn't mean to be so rash, but… We've all been waiting so long for this moment. For a moment when the world would be ready for someone… Someone like you._

Korra sighed, _I've heard that my whole life._

_Aah! Yes! But this time it's different! This time it's all about sex! Which is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about. I know what you're down here for. I know why you want to be alone. You're terrified that if you do this for us, for your past Sexitar Spirits, you would be losing Asami… You think you would lose a part of your lesbian self, don't you?_

Korra nodded, pushing tears back in order to keep from ruining Kuruk's lengthy bate.

_Well let me just tell you, Lesbian Avatar Korra… You need not worry about what the world thinks. The Great Writers didn't seem to care, did they? You don't think they did this all for publicity and their own hard-ons, do you? They made you a lesbian so they could walk out of their Nickelodeon headquarters with both birds up. Why? Because they didn't give a f***ing f***._

Sniffling slightly, but still holding the tears back, Korra looked back at Kuruk's hulking heads. Glancing back and forth between both of them.

_That's what we need you to do, Korra. We need you to not give a f***. You're a dyke, Korra. You're strong. You are much more masculine than you should be. So you can handle this. Everyone else will have to learn to understand. But… Korra… Help us. You're our only hope._

As the ravage reel of Ummi started once again, Korra felt something alight deep within her chest. She knew what she must do, and she knew that she could do it because she was a strong, lesbian feminist of a woman.

_I guess I just have one question, then…_

Kuruk finished hard in the paint, spilling his writhing seed across Korra's left knee, and then looked at her, closely inspecting her blue eyes, _And what is that, Lesbian Avatar Korra?_

_Who wants to use my body to bone who first?_


	5. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tit Thrust

As Asami pulled out her salami strap-on from Korra's anus, she heard the Avatar groan in satisfaction, "Whoever said you can't BEND obviously has never F***ED you in the butt before."

* * *

><p>Asami would have been laughing at the top of her lungs, but she was too busy choking on Meelo's fat raging dong. Every time the bald monk would thrust into her mouth, he would let out a fart. This made Asami hot and sweaty knowing his cheeks jiggled with every gust of gas that shot through them.<p>

It reminded her of the ways she used to try to queef-bend before Amon took her virginity-bending. She had always been ashamed of sleeping with her father's work partner, but not so ashamed that she couldn't work that a**. She remembered the days when the man would bloodbend her nipples to pointy perfection, how he would make her wear a mask during sex-bending, but most importantly she remembered how she would close her eyes and picture Amon with breasts… Korra's breasts.

She secretly had always wanted to cram Korra's wet, hairy, water tribe muff with her giant salami. But she never felt as if Korra felt the same, that was until she found out Korra had been the only one to write to her while she was gone for three years. It was at that moment that she finally knew, I'M GONNA F*** HER.

Because Meelo was an airbender, he always gave the best blow jobs to Asami's strapon. But that was in the past. That was before she had gotten alone with Korra in the Spirit World...

Meelo suddenly shouted, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I gotta poo, really bad!"

Asami shoved her pube covered salami into his anal cavity, "Not if I have anything to say about it." She tried to block the poop from escaping, but Meelo farted and blew the salami out of his butt into Asami's mouth. Poop ran down his sack in an angry wave. It was diarrhea.

* * *

><p>Asami didn't mind the constant, personal sex with Korra, but she had grown bored in the two days they had been on their spirit world vacation. She found that she craved more, Korra just wasn't satisfying her as much as she wanted. Sure, Bum-ju had shown up five or six times, but his squeals of pain began to grate on her.<p>

She needed her fetish to be fulfilled, and not even Meelo, with his down syndrome shaped head, could satisfy this crave, now.

She needed to taste Korra's hard poo.

Asami knew that if she somehow got Korra into the Sexitar State that she could accomplish this… but how?

She began to scheme, there was only one way she could think of accomplishing this ejaculative state. She heard the legends of the G-spot in all Avatars, but Korra herself would have to reach it alone, this method was known as the Avatar-bate and it was the only trigger Asami knew of that could get Korra into the Sexitar State… Then, and only then, would Korra hopefully drop a beautiful, hard, little turdlet.

So Asami had no choice, she would have to find a way to make Korra touch herself.

* * *

><p>"HOLLY F***ING S***. I just want to watch you do it to yourself for once, OKAY?! Just stick your fist into your junk and wiggle it around for a while!" Asami growled.<p>

"F*** YOU." Korra fired back, and proceeded to stick two of her fists up her cave of two lovers. "It's times like this I wish I was a healer water bender, because I am going TO RAVAGE MY F***ING TAMPON TUNNEL," Korra announced, teeth clenched.

"Here, bite down on my salami, it will help with the pain." Asami suggested as she took a bite out of her spicy meat tallywhacker and stuck it into Korra's gaping mouth.

Hours had passed, and Korra still hadn't been able to go into the Sexitar State. At this point, Asami was close to giving up, they had tried everything. Korra currently had two of her own arms, five salamis, and half of Bum-ju shoved up inside her baby cannon. Why isn't it working?!

She went through everything! She never touched Korra once, so it should count as an Avatar-bate. She was doing it to herself the whole time, I didn't help at all! What am I missing?

She glanced over at Bum-ju's dead body inside of Korra. She recalled the first fifteen minutes he was shoved inside her tight snatch, that was when he was still breathing and struggling, but now he was just another wasted opportunity… Dead and lifeless, just like Asami's poo fetish wet-dream… When suddenly it hit her!

"Of course! It wasn't working because Bum-ju was helping you!", she grabbed Bum-ju by his lifeless legs and yanked him out. His limp, soaked body and crushed skull trailed out of her in a crippled state of decay.

Immediately a white glow shot out of Korra's snatch. It was blinding… but it emanated not just from her fanny, but also out of her nipples and butthole as well. It was done. Korra did it. She had gone into the Sexitar State.


	6. Orange Is the New Korra: B1 - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I Was So Ready**

"_Are you ready for this?"_

Pulsing. Sweating.

Bright green and yellow lights burnt her eyes.

"_Keep them closed… I'll take care of the rest."_

Moaning. Groaning.

The world felt as if it spun over on itself.

* * *

><p>Korra had never been one to be in touch with her spiritual side. Her inner secrets seemed locked up within herself, and she could not find the key. For her whole life she had been the 'tomboy' the 'manly' girl. Many had called her 'the graceless Kyoshi.' She remembered Katara mocking her feet, even…<p>

"They're even bigger than Kyoshi's!" she had said as Korra tried her hardest to tuck her coarse toes into the tight, ceremonial shoes for her presentation. Korra remembered pulling into herself that day… Boxing up even tighter. Further into her closet.

_Bigger than a 230-pound behemoth? Bigger than that… That _man_?!_

Korra sighed heavily and sat up from her makeshift straw mattress laying in the middle of the Great Tree of Time. The sky outside shone in through the ragged crack in the great trunk, turning the inside of the tree a light pink. Korra put her hands beneath her, holding herself up so she could continue to look around. Her hand brushed up against something soft… warm…

Asami.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bend… Bend with the spirit."<em>

"_I… I can't…"_

"_You have to do it yourself. You have to get the metal out yourself. You have to bend… Yourself."_

"_I'm… I'm not strong enough."_

"_Korra. Open your eyes. Look into mine. It's time."_

"_I'm not sure if I can go into the Sexitar State, yet. I'm really not-"_

"_Sh… Don't talk. Don't think. Just _do. _Now BEEEEEEEND!"_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my little sex panther," Asami sighed happily as she stretched her pale arms into the sky.<p>

"Oh, don't call me that!" despite her hardest attempts to be appalled by such a pet name, Korra couldn't help but chuckle. It made her hot, to say the least. "Don't call me that… I'm too tired."

Asami rolled over on the hay to lie on her pale, bare back, the uneven roots of the tree pressing against her pink skin. "Too tired for what? Another bout of boner-bending?"

Korra laughed at roof of the arching spirit hollow, "Is that really what you're going to call it?"

"You bent my excess fat in my hips into an eighteen-inch, prehensile object. What else should I call it?"

Asami's eyes flashed for a second and Korra felt her heart palpitate. She couldn't go again. Not so soon. Not with her hot dreams of Tenzen fresh in her mind… She had to get the subject off hand.

"So… Your dad's dead."

"Yeah… so he is…" It seemed to work. Asami's T.H.O. died down a little bit and Korra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiroshi was a great guy, you know."

Asami still didn't look up.

"Pretty well set in the sack, if you don't mind me saying."

"KOR-RA!" Asami smiled wildly and flung some bits of moist straw at her. "You DIDN'T! He was… He was fifty-four when that mech crushed every bone in his body!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh, a mighty, horny Avatar bellow, "Well I know of one bone that worked plenty well despite that age…"

Asami sighed, looking into some distant past, "And to think… I've given the Avatar my sloppy seconds."

The two of them giggled. Then Korra got angry and they had a fight and then had three-way make-up sex with Bumi Junior.

"That was good for me. Thanks for joining, Bum-ju!"

The dragonfly bunny chirruped at the two of them then limped off into the nearby grove of spirit trees, holding his sore butt cheeks together the whole way.

"Now what should we do?" Asami had just finished putting her red and black blouse back on and was strapping her electroglove sex toy to her wrist.

"Well there's no way we can just… go back. Is there…?" Korra looked off into the distance, seeing another passageway of the same past that Asami had just watched.

"No one will accept two hot girls being openly lesbian… Not with so many kids watching us." Asami drummed her fingers across Korra's shoulder as she helped her into her furry gown.

"But… But what do we do? I'm still the Avatar! I've still got to protect the world! Both worlds! I can't… I can't have sex _all_ the time! Can I…?"

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were helping one another back into their clothes, sticky with their own perspiration.

"Okay, okay… Okay, okay. Now that we knocked that one out… Now what? Now what do we do?" Korra's face was flushed, just like the time Asami complemented her new haircut.

Asami looked into her eyes, as if she already had the answer figured out hours ago.

"We bang."


End file.
